


Drabble: Lust and the Media

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon Princes of Lust and the Media get along. Mostly.</p><p>(Mildly naughty language. My 'explicit' rating errs on the side of, well, graphic imagination.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Lust and the Media

* * *

The two Impudites lounged in the bed, nude. Both were male-formed. The dark-haired one was a bit taller, and lay on his back. The red-head was on his stomach, face down by the other's hips, propped on his elbows.

Andrealphus supposed that the sex was fine enough with the newest Prince, whose Word was the Media. They got along politically. The younger Prince could be persuaded to take an attractive vessel. He didn't insist on topping every time. They had similar opinions on porn flicks.

If only Nybbas didn't insist on using his afterglow to sing karaoke with Andre's cock.


End file.
